Unexpected Results
by IsobelTheroux
Summary: L challenges Misa to do something unexpected, she challenges him back, and oddly enough he accepts. The results however, are completely unexpected to her.


**A/N:** Okay so this is set sometime during the whole Yotsuba group thing I guess, honestly I didn't think it through in terms of time-line too much. Also ugh, do I suck at titles or what?

And yeah, Misa thinks of him as L which I know isn't cannon at that point but oh well. Also Rem is absent which, again I didn't think through :P

Misa honestly hadn't meant for this to happen. She hadn't meant to complain about her relationship with Light, especially not to L. But Light had been so distant and she was lonely and bored and it had just slipped out. She forced herself to focus on what L was saying, as if he would really know anything about love.

"If you want things to change, you have to change. Doing the same thing over and over, expecting different results...well, that's the definition of insanity." He looked over at her, his face blank. "Are you insane Misa-san?" He grabbed a panda shaped cookie from the table in front of him, oblivious to how rude that was to say.

Misa glared at him, "Misa-Misa is not crazy. And you're just mean Ryuzaki!" She crossed her arms, pouting. What a jerk, she thought angrily. Still...at least he's paying attention to me. And that's more than Light does anymore. Light could at least pretend to care.

But no, it seemed like it was too much effort for him to even do that much lately. All she got from him were excuses and of the constant warnings for her to be careful around L and the rest of the team. As if she was an idiot who needed to be reminded of the danger she was in.

"Then do something unexpected, Misa-san." She jerked her head up at the sound of his voice, she was so focused on her own problems she had nearly forgotten about the detective sitting beside her.

"Like what?"

L motioned to the ice cream in front of her expectantly. She glanced at it, and arched a brow in disdain.

"I can't eat that, ice cream makes you fat."

"We've been over this Misa-san, as long as you use your brain you won't gain any weight." He stuffed another panda cookie into his mouth, seemingly satisfied with his supposed theory.

Misa rolled her eyes. For such a smart guy, he sure does believe some dumb stuff, she thought, amused. She was about to say as much until thought began to form in her mind.

"Okay," L raised a brow in mild surprise until she continued, "but only if you do something unexpected too." She crossed her arms and grinned in triumph. Surely he wouldn't agree to that.

"Are you attempting to bargain with me?" If Misa didn't know any better she would think he almost sounded amused.

"Well?"

L sat in silence for a few moments, seeming to think it over. He brought a hand to his mouth, chewing on the end of his thumb in concentration. Misa huffed. He obviously wouldn't agree, so why make a show of thinking about it?

"All right, Misa-san."

"Ha, Misa knew you wouldn't!" The words were out of her mouth before what he said had properly sunk in. "Wait," she paused, wrinkling her brow , "what did Ryuzaki say?"

"I said, that I agreed to your proposition." He pointed to the ice cream again. "Well, Misa-san? Are you willing to hold up your end of the bargain?"

"Of-of course Misa is. Misa doesn't break promises." She pulled the sundae closer, staring at the fudge covered treat. Surely one little bite wouldn't hurt.

She reached out a grabbed the spoon, picking up a bit of ice cream with it. Hesitantly she brought it closer, staring down at the chocolate apprehensively. Closing her eyes she quickly stuffed the spoon in her mouth.

The sudden jolt of rich fudge startled her; it had been so long since she had actually eaten anything sweet. Her diet usually consisted of salads and vegetables, anything low in calories to keep her looking her best. And if she was being honest with herself she kind of missed the sweet flavor of chocolate.

When she had swallowed, she glanced over at L, his usual mask broken by an uncharacteristic smile. A small one granted, and only there for a fleeting moment, but a smile all the same.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that." Yet again, Misa noticed how his usual toneless voice had a touch of amusement to it.

"I was all-right I guess," she said primly. "I can't see living off the stuff though."

That elicited a sound from him she would almost call a laugh. There it was again, she thought, that uncharacteristic sense of amusement from him.

"I can't quite envision you doing that either Misa-san. Though I must say that the chocolate smeared across your lips looks quite lovely."

She blushed, wiping a finger across her apparently chocolate stained lips. "Oh, ha-ha," she said sarcastically, rising to leave. She had had enough of L and his penchant for making fun of her.

He got up too, a strangely graceful movement that took her by surprise. She started to the door, wondering why he was following her. Perhaps he thought it was the proper thing to do. Misa was sick to death of his inconstant behavior today. One minute he was rude, the next he was flirting with her. In his own weird way, true, but she was still sure that's what the remark about her lips had been.

"Well, Misa-san, what is it you want me to do?"

"What?" She looked over at him, confusion etched on her small face.

"The deal," he reminded, "what is it you want from me?"

Misa frowned a moment, she really hadn't thought that far ahead. Really, him agreeing was so unexpected she was thrown through a loop when he had accepted the challenge.

But what to make him do? Something humiliating? No, that wasn't really her style, she didn't like bullies. Something he would find uncomfortable? Maybe I should make him change into a different outfit, she thought almost giggling, or brush his hair. An image of L all dressed up in a suit popped into her head, seeming strangely appealing for some reason.

Ugh, what's wrong with me? Besides, that's all too stupid. Sighing, she leaned against the nearby wall, thinking hard. What to do? She realized she was frowning again and quickly relaxed her face. No one wanted a model with premature wrinkles.

Suddenly a devilish thought popped into her head. Maybe it would finally get Light's attention. Or more likely, L wouldn't agree and she would finally be able to say she had bested the detective. Not with her wits like Light would, but in her own special way.

"Misa, has finally figured out what she wants you to do," she stated, her voice slightly bored. Best to let him think she didn't care either way.

"And what would that be Misa-san?" He tilted his head, obviously intrigued.

"Kiss me," she stated simply. She tilted her head to the side, waiting for his reaction. The look that crossed his face wasn't lost on her, something between embarrassment and, was it possible...desire? No she had to be wrong about that. Still though, she was usually good at reading people.

"You want me to...kiss you?" Misa didn't miss the slight tremor in his voice though he covered it quickly enough.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "I mean I totally understand if you don't want to I mean you're so-" she cut herself off with an unattractive squeak as she realizing he was advancing towards her, a look of utter concentration on his face.

He had her backed against the wall, and for a moment panic seized her. Maybe this was a big mistake, she thought wildly.

But then L's mouth was on hers and she stared uncomprehendingly for a moment. His face had never been so close, and for some reason all she could think about was how long and dark his eyelashes were, and how his pale skin looked smooth as porcelain. She wondered what it would be like to touch it, to reach up and caress his face.

But then she snapped out of it, her heart feeling oddly torn. This is L, she thought, Kira's enemy. That makes him your enemy too. But she couldn't help kissing him back, her head swimming.

He deepened the kiss, and she leaned into him more, pressing herself to his thin frame. He was actually more solid than she would have imagined, she had always thought there was something fragile about his appearance. She realized now how very wrong she had been, so wrong about so many things.

She moaned softy, at first ashamed at her reaction but then not caring. It felt so good to have this, his body pressed close, his hot mouth on hers. He kissed her softly at first but then rougher, more demanding. She matched his fervor, her heart racing.

And then, all too soon he was pulling away, leaving her red-faced and breathless. He stared at her silently, seemingly waiting for something. She opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what she was even feeling.

"Ryuzaki is such a pervert!" she shouted finally. Her old fallback, and a stupid thing to say, but all he was doing was staring at her damn it. Like he was waiting to see how an experiment had played out. Of course, she thought bitterly, it wasn't as if it meant anything to him. God forbid if any of the men in her life actually had any emotions towards her whatsoever.

"I thought that was what you wanted, Misa-san," he stated calmly. She glanced at his lips, bruised and red and felt tears in her eyes. Why the hell had she asked him to do that? And why did she have to enjoy it so much?

At that moment, feeling so conflicted and upset, Misa did something she had never done before. She raised her hand, slapping L across the face before she could think about what she was doing. His head jerked to the side from the force, and wide-eyed, Misa ran from the room, not waiting to see his reaction.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, finally reaching her room after what felt like an eternity. She slammed the door shut and slid down against it, startled to find she was shaking. She raised a hand to her face, discovering it was wet with tears.

Why, she thought in distress. Why am I crying? And why did kissing L have to feel so different than kissing Light? With Light it always felt like he was just doing his duty, something he was forced into and got no satisfaction from.

But L was different. When he had kissed her it was like he was actually focusing on her. Not wishing he were elsewhere, not thinking of anyone or anything else. It was like all that had existed to him was her.

Not the idol, Misa-Misa or the flirty girl who pretended to be an airhead to manipulate people. No, the real her. The one she had kept locked away since her parents death. The Misa who tried to keep people at a distance so she wouldn't get hurt again, who was smarter than people would ever give her credit for, who was more than just a cute girl in short skirts.

The Misa who wanted nothing more than to forget about the Death Note and everything that came with it, who just wanted someone who loved her and wanted to be with her. No games, no lies, just the truth.

But she realized now that she had come too far for that to even be a possibility anymore. And L didn't care about her. No, somehow a kiss like that hadn't even affected him. Maybe he was an even better actor than she was.

It's all just a game to him, she reminded herself miserably, just like with Light. Neither of them could ever care about me. I'm just another pawn in their game.

Remembering the cameras in her room, Misa wiped away her tears and stood up.

If it didn't mean anything to him, it certainly didn't mean anything to me. Besides, me, having a thing for L? The thought was laughable. Girls like her belonged with men like Light. Not weirdos like L, no matter how well he kissed.

At least that's what she told herself.


End file.
